Closer to You Than You Think
by Bunnys-n-PenguinsWillRuleEarth
Summary: What if Suzy wasn't "naturally ditzy"? KIYOMAROXSUZUME, KIYOXSUZY Dedicated to Unknown 2008


**Closer To You Than You Think-**

**A KiyoXSuzy One Shot- I do not own Zatch Bell or Panic At The Disco**

So you've read Bellmond High School which makes you Think I only support KiyoXMegumi . . .Honestly both couples have an even chance, it's just more obvious in KiyoXMegumi because there are signs on both ends. The only couple I WONT support with Kiyo is KiyoXShion even KiyoXSHERRY has a betterchance. SHION IS FREAKIN FILLER in the canon world of Zatch Bell she's just an orphan girl, Nya may or may not have been one of the 100 and even if what happened did, all it evidently is is Kiyo "pittying" Shion so it wouldn't work. I'm done my rant. Enjoy the oneshot ^_^

This is Dedicated to Unknown 2008, the biggest Kiyume (KiyomaroXSuzume) fan I've met and she reads my KiyoXMegumi fic. This is a Thank You to her. (Or him)

______________________________________________________________________________________

Lockette stood on the balcony of a two story Victorian house.

"The sky has such a pretty blue today" she said looking out to a sunny blue sky day, there was a gental breeze that blew the lush green grass that parted where a line of medium, neatly trimmed trees stared at a cobble stone walkway, on the other side of this walkway was a line of bushes, each one grew a different flower species.

Lockette had pudding yellow hair that reached her shoulder bone with slanted bangs, chocolate brown eyes. She wore a light blue "newsboy" cap (The ones you see news boys wearing) with a light blue tanktop and yes it covered the belly button on top was a brown jean jacket with a brown skirt, light blue socks and brown boots with no heels. As the sun glowed she noticed the light from the reflection of her special necklace she had on with her silver rosary necklace. To the naked eye it was one of those military ID necklaces, only a select few could see that instead of writing in it there was a lavander mamodo square (The two triangles with the circles on every spell book cover)

**'Hopefully it won't be long for you.' **Lockette thought.

"LOCKETTE!! THIS IS AMAZING!!" Lockette's mom, who looked like an accountant, squeled. She held a report card in her hand. "Another semester of straight As!! I'm so happy you're not broken anymore!! and you're a good child now!!" she continued, Lockette smiled sweetly.

"Hai Okaa-san, Arigatou" Lockette replied, her mother got teary eyed an closed the door. Lockette sighed. "She'll hate me and disown me when this is over" she said.

"So your mom called you broken again?" a boy asked, he looked about twelve, Lockette was sixteen The boy had brown messy and spiky hair (Like Ayumu from Spiral or Dan from Bakugan) with lavender eyes wearing a black shirt with a white thin line downthe middle, covered down to his chest by a white cape like the pink one Ichigofrom Bleach had while he saved Rukia. with white jean shorts, and black boots with a white line in the front middle of either boot with fingerless black gloves with a white line in the middle of them.

"Sukitatsu!!, yes she did . . ." Lockette replied.

"Well on the bright side, she's in a great mood so I bet she'll let you go wherever, even a BAR!!"

"I will not mess up this brain!!" Lockette shot up Sukitatsu chuckled.

"You get the point" He replied." So where do you want to go?" he asked, taking his spellbook out. Lockette looked at her necklace.

"I want to check on her"She replied, she grabbed the book

"Teliker Chimeru" Lockette chanted, and they were gone.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

At Mochinoki High School Suzy was in Math class in front trying to figure out a simpleAlgebra equation but having much difficulty which agitated the evil teacher .

"Didn't I ask Kiyo to tutor you?" the teacher asked.

"I think I got it!!" Suzy announced, she stepped back and showed that SOMEHOW, 8X - 64= 24, X=Tri-Grapey-4,000. The teacher face palmed

"Iwashima, YOU'VE figured it out by now right?" the teacher asked the alien lover

"Juuichi" Iwashima replied.

"11, that's right. Atleast ONE of our lfunkies can figure this out." The teacher replied, embarrassed Suzy sat down. Kiyo sighed, He thought she understood. The bell rang and as Kiyo gathered his things he heard Mary-Lou talk to Suzy.

"So how IS Tri-Grapey" she asled, Suzy pointed to her stomach.

"Great" She replied " I drew a self potrait of him." She pulled ot a picture of Tri-Grapey who actually looked like a mamodo square.

"Yo Kiyo, look at Tri Grapey's potrait" Mary-Lou shouted, holding it infront of his desk, Kiyo looked up and his eyes widened. He of course knew what it nost likely meant.

"Hey Suzy, You want to study at your house? it may help you to study in a more familiar enviorment that isn't so distracting." Kiyo offered.

"Sure" Suzy replied, and they were off. Mary-Lou smiled

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Lockette walked around Mochinoki exploring while Sukitatsu did his own thing. Lockette reeach Town Square when two kids showed up Claire and a girl with wheat brown hair, royal blue eyes, wearing a blue shirt with white short sleeves that had goth style crosses on either shoulder with leather wristbands with a fake blue rose on each one with a black skirt andblack boots. There was also a boy with green apple green hair with dark purple eyes with a blue cat hat with a white hoody with long orange sleeves with yellow jean shorts and pink boots

"Hiya!!" The girl shouted. "My name is Hikari and this is my friend's mamodo Claire and my mamodo Harley."

"Wait, How do you know I know about mamodos?" Lockette asked.

""Because we know your bastard for a mamodo" Claire said with a grin

"Sukitatsu is no such thing!!" Lockette defended her mamodo.

" Of course not to you" Harley explained. "But he's going to sure be one in your book when you hear his plan."

" I know it, He wants to win nad become king and make the Mamodo World better."

"Ha,Better? for pete sake kid HE WANTS TO DESTROY IT. He knew beforehand his partner would be handicapped so he did what he did, I as a proud psycho LOVE destruction but not my base!! And he isn't keeping his promise to you. No, once he takes over Earth, using you as his power key, He's going to kill you and that other girl as a threat to all who oppose and we aren't talking a simple stab or bullet here, it's pretty brutual."

"You want proof of this, Take us to the other girl, help us find the Lighning Blonde prince and find Sukitatsu and we'll get him" Hikari concluded.

"While i wait for you people I'm going to go to Natsumi's uncle's wedding and showthose mother fockers the TRUE meaning of Panic At The Disco." Claire announced and ran off.

"So how WILL we find these people?" Hikari asked. Lockette lifted her necklace and the lavander transparent square glowed.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kiyo Suzy and Zatch who followed the two were in Suzy's room.

**So it's a mamodo symbol? I'll need to check it, Most likely Suzy won't see it as pervy. **Kiyo thought. "Hey Suzy, can I see Tri-Grapey really quick?" Kiyo asked.

"Sure!!" Suzy replied she lifted her shirt just above her stomach and surely enough there was a lavander mamodo square with drawn hands and feet.

"How did this symbol appear" Kiyo wondered. There was a sudden gust of wind and Lockette Hikari and Harley.

I'll tell you what happened." Lockete started.

"A doggy found my cheetah patterned paper clip." Harley said randomly.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Everyone sat in Suzy's living room. Lockette began to explain.

"My name is Lockette. ten years before the mamodo battle started I was mentally retarded, just born that way. My parents in return were pretty close to disowning me until Sukitatsu , a mamodo from a clan of imortal blood showed up. I didn't knos what he was doing until after it happened: Sukitatsu knew i was his book reader so he went to a very smart girls house, taking me with him, He grabbed the girl and used a magic charm to transfer my mental illness to her and I became the smart one." She pointed at Suzy. "And that girl was you. The square on her stomach is the proof.

"S-so I was smart, Like Kiyo?" Suzy asked Lockette nodded.

"IWe were going to switch back once Sukitatsu became king but now he as other plans. So we're going to switch back now when we find Suki tatsu. Lockette explained. Kiyo was shocked to hear about something so crazy but there WAS proof so they went . . .

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sukitatsu sat at the balcony on it's railing waiting for Lockette when Harley walked up and kneeled before Sukitatsu

"What do you want? Who are you?" Sukitatsu asked.

"My name is Harley, I have heard rumors of your plans of destruction and domination so I wanted to help you. My powers is Nuclear Energy."

"Interesting . . .Alright I could use you."Sukitatsu agreed, Harley smiled.

"So what ARE your plans?" Harley asked Sukitatsu told him. Then Harley lifted his hat and a bunny jumped out. It transformed to Claire.

"You guilty little bastard. Just got caught."Claire smirked

"Hm, I don't care if some gay dude and a bitchy psycho wannabe find me out-"

"So how do you feel that these are the kids who told me the truth" Lockette said before appearing. She took out her book. "You just proved it, and I have the book. Suzy then appeared along with Zatch and Kiyo.

"As prince of the mamodo world I put Sukitatsu under extreme arrest for messing with Human Nature" Zatch declared with a fierce glare. Lockette opened the book.

"WAIT!!" Sukitatsu started. " It may not work, the dude at the store told me you may not be able to change back" He threatened. This shocked Suzy. She may stay like this,Forever. She began to tear up and sink to the floor. Kiyo got on his knees too and looked at Suzy

"I-I keep burdening Kiyo because I can't learn anything!! I want to be with Kiyo but I'm too dumb for him. He rather be with someone like Megumi-

"THAT'S NOT TRUE AT ALL!!" Kiyo yelled " I never liked Megumi like that, Sure she's pretty and nice but even if she tries not to be she's still way to up there for me. You may not be the smartest but you still try- " He was teary too "Any your so creative with alot of imagination and you aren't completely retarded you still have a brain and your so happy and nice and I LOVE YOU WETHER YO'RE A GENIUS OR NOT!!" Kiyo declared, and he sealed it with a kiss on the lips. Suzy closed her eyes and kissed back, a single tear falling.. They let go.

"OK, Let's try this" Lockette announced.

**CHIMERU RESERGA!!**

A light appeared and consumed Suzy and Lockette. When it was over Suzy lost her head band and her hair reached her shoulders, Lockette's hair stayed the same but she wasn't. Suzy half fainted and fell but Kiyo caught her. She opened her eyes and cried as she smiled.

"Kiyo" she said in a not so high or bubbly voice "I can see it now. Algebra is as easy as drawing food faces!!" She hugged Kiyo who hugged back.

"I love you" He whispered in her ear. Afterwards he grabbed the read book

**Zakeruga **he said and Sukitatsu's book burnt.

" I-I think I'll be OK, I'm not nearly as smart . . .But I'll live." Lockette announced Suzy ran to Lockette and hugged her.

"I'm sorry you had to go through this" She said. Lockette huged back. They stayed that way for four minutes.

Lockette went to show her parents. while Kiyo and Suzy held hands and looked at the fool moon.

**See Kiyo** Suzy thought **I'm closer to who you are you than you THOUGHT I was.**

Review please!!

Ja-ne!!


End file.
